


A Night to Themselves

by Phoebe_Snow, theautisticjedi



Series: A Force of Two [14]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Canon, Established Relationship, F/M, Foreplay, Love, Making Love, Married Couple, NOT FOR KIDS, Passion, Rey is insecure about her body but Finn helps with that, Romance, sex after pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 11:57:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13857318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Snow/pseuds/Phoebe_Snow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theautisticjedi/pseuds/theautisticjedi
Summary: Finn and Rey have some much needed alone time together.





	A Night to Themselves

* * *

 

"Rey, Rey, Rey, he'll be back to you by nine am tomorrow." Poe reassured for the fourth time as Rey triple checked her son's bag.

"I know, I know. I just want Han to be safe okay? And remember, if he's getting fussy, Mr. Cat-Cat will calm him." She pointed to the toy currently in her son's arms as his doe brown eyes watched them.

"Ready to go, buddy?" Finn asked, kissing Han's cheek. Han let out a baby squawk and slammed his fist into his mouth.

"I think that's a yes," Poe chuckled. Rey gave her son a kiss as well before Poe left, leaving she and Finn alone in the silence of the apartment.

Rey looked at her husband. "Well, we're all alone now."

"So we are," Finn replied and he took her hand in his as they walked to their bedroom. He told Rey that he wanted to spend some quality time with her. Ever since they had Han, they'd both been a bit stretched thin. Hell, Finn couldn't even remember the last time they made love.

That would be rectified tonight.

"It's so quiet without Han. Kind of strange." Rey crinkled her nose.

"I think so, too. It's because we've seldom been away from him since he was born. The warm look in Finn's eyes made Rey swallow hard. He still gazed at her with adoration and reverence. It made her feel good and nervous all at once.

After giving birth to Han, she'd gained a few pounds of weight and had developed some wrinkles on her skin that made her self conscious about. She didn't particularly care for Finn to see her like this either.

"Can...can we watch a movie?"

Finn froze and raised an eyebrow.

She continued. "We should catch up on some shows. Just a few episodes."

"Rey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. We can have sex later."

"Rey, if you don't wanna have sex and just chill tonight, that's totally fine. You just got my hopes up is all." He chuckled. "Are you sure that I didn't say something?"

"No, you're fine."

"...just fine? Rey, what's going on?"

Rey hung her head and sat down on the mattress. For a while, she didn't say anything, but eventually, she looked up at her husband with tears in her eyes. "I'm ugly."

"What?!" Finn frowned upon hearing those two words from his beloved wife. "Why in the world would you say that?"

"Because it's true! I've gained weight after having Han and I can't stand looking at myself in the mirror. I'm not the same woman you married."

"That's ridiculous! Of course you are!" Finn got down on his knees in front of Rey.

"No, I'm not. My body has changed so much and I've tried to lose the weight, to eat better, but it's so hard! I hate the way my clothes fit and I hate touching my skin."

"Stop it, Rey. There's nothing wrong with you. Whenever a woman has a baby, her body goes through changes. It's the way nature intended. I think you look beautiful." He kissed her hand.

A faint pink blush grew on her cheeks. "You're just saying that because you're my husband."

"I'm not just saying that. You aren't fat, far from it. You still have a bit of that glow from your pregnancy. And I think you're more beautiful than when I married you."

"Now that's a lie. My stomach looks like it's cracking." She pulled up her shirt to show him the stretch marks across her stomach.

"No, it just had to get used to carrying an extra person. You're so beautiful and strong and amazing. You're still my Rey. My beautiful, smart, witty, sexy Rey."

The look on Finn's face told her that he was genuine about what he'd just said. Bless him. He was wonderful, but the thought of him finding her sexually attractive was still hard to believe.

A small laugh left her lips. "Sexy? Yeah, I _definitely_ feel sexy right now."

"You should," he gently lifted her shirt up once more.

Rey watched as he pressed his lips to one of her stretch marks. "Finn, what are you-"

"Shh, I wanna show you that I love you. Relax."

Rey raised an eyebrow but was silent.

Finn traced one of the longer marks with his finger. "You're a work of art, Rey. You went through so much pain just to bring us joy. These...these are your battle scars."

Battle scars? That was an intriguing phrase. Rey let out a breath that she'd been holding in and allowed herself to just breathe.

"I love every part of you, no matter what you look like." Finn's hands caressed her stomach and slowly made their way up to her bosom. Deftly unhooking the maternity bra she wore, he marveled at her pale breasts. They were still heavy with milk.

He pressed his lips to the underside of Rey's right breast and she sighed in pleasure. Finn worked his way around her breast, before teasing her nipple with his fingers. A bit of milk came out, and he softly asked, "Do you mind if I try some?" He seemed a little nervous.

Rey kissed his forehead. "Of course not."

Finn gently squeezed her nipple with his teeth and gave a little suck, almost jumping when a bit of milk came out. He wiped his lips, and spoke, "No wonder Han drinks so much. It's sweet just like you."

"Finn, you're so-oh God..." she moaned. The feeling of him massaging her aching breasts and sucking on her nipple made her toes curl. Rey bucked her hips, but Finn placed a hand over her flower, and gave her a look that said _soon_.

Seconds later, he lifted his lips and his tongue glided over to her left nipple to suck her greedily.

Rey let out a cry of pleasure. The sight of Finn drinking milk from her nipple was so erotic that it made her head dizzy and her lower petals pulse.

Finn hummed lightly as he moved his mouth all over Rey's breast. It was incredibly difficult for her to resist pushing her hips up to meet his, but she managed. He certainly didn't make it easy when he started thumbing her core. By this point, her leggings were already damp and she was moaning nonstop.

"I take it that you're enjoying yourself?" He smirked at her as his other hand palmed her breast.

"Wh-what do you think?" Rey bit her lip and cried out softly.

"I don't know. You seem to be holding back..." His lips left her breasts and the bed creaked. The sound of clothes rustling and pants unzipping made Rey lick her lips in anticipation. In record time, Finn removed his clothes and was back on the bed, kissing her neck. He shoved her leggings and panties down and slid three fingers inside her core, gently moving them back and forth.

Rey lost it.

She screamed, gripping onto Finn's shoulder, crying with relief. Her whole body seemed to deflate, but Finn's kisses brought her body back as he left love marks across her neck. He nibbled on her ear, making her laugh before moving to her forehead.

"Our first kiss." He pressed a kiss to the spot that made her giggle.

"You were unconscious."

"Yes, but BB8 showed me a video of you talking to me before you went to find Luke. Even if he hadn't shown me the footage, I still felt the kiss." Finn pumped into her gently, making her pant.

"Finn, you were in a coma."

"I know. I can't explain it, myself, but I think it had something to do with our feelings for each other and the force. It kept us connected." Finn curled his fingers, brushing the tiny nub at Rey's center and she mewled, arched her back in response.

"That makes sense. I did think about you a lot on Ahch-To...I dreamed of you."

"You did? Was it about anything interesting?" Finn nuzzled her nose.

"I dreamed that you-" Rey hissed. "That you were happy and safe with me."

"Well, your dreams came true. Because I am happy and safe with you right now." He purred, placing gentle, lingering kisses onto her lips. Then he pulled his fingers out of her core and licked them. "How come you always taste so good?"

"I have no idea, but I love feeling your hands in me." Rey's eyes were dark with desire as she took hold of his fingers to lead back to her womanhood, but he pulled away and moved his body so his length brushed against her instead.

"What do you think of down here, after the baby?" He asked, his brown eyes full of lust and life.

Rey licked her lips. "I...I don't know. It's not like I look at myself in the mirror and take notes." She laughed awkwardly. "I'm not sensitive anymore if that's what you mean."

"Mm, not exactly. I meant do you think you'd be ready for me?"

From the way he stared at her, Finn seemed as if he were ready to devour her. And force, did she want him to, but she couldn't help the hesitation that stopped her from moving forward. The last time they made love was months ago. What if she didn't like sex now? What if she wasn't able to please him the way she did before?

She had to answer him honestly. "I want you so much, Finn...but I'm a little worried. We haven't made love in a while."

Many doubts lingered in her mind, but Finn held her chin up and kissed her lips gently. "That's okay. You don't have to worry about anything. I'll go slow if you want."

"It's not just that. I'm not as tight as I was and I don't know if I'll be able to please you..."

"Oh, I know you will." He held her cheek in his hand as he slowly entered her. Rey gasped, it had been almost a year since they made love, yet it still felt the same.

Finn grunted. "Damn, you're still really tight."

She blushed and shook her head. "I-I don't know about that..."

"Trust me. You are. It's a little difficult to get inside when you're squeezing me like this."

Rey frowned and willed herself to relax. "I'm sorry. You got me excited."

"Well, I'd hate to do the opposite." Finn winked at her and gradually pushed down inch by inch until he was completely nestled between his wife's thighs.

She was unable to stop herself from rocking against him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Soon they found a rhythm like they used to.

"Fuck." Finn hissed. "You're so beautiful."

Rey answered by crashing her lips into his. Their tongues met as their hips moved faster and faster. After a while, Finn felt pre cum sliding down his thighs. Between kisses he said, "Rey, oh fuck! I'm gonna cum!"

"Do it." She cried. Suddenly, Finn pulled out and Rey let go of his shoulders in surprise. She felt empty without him inside her and didn't like it at all.

He moaned and Rey grabbed his cock and put the tip into her mouth. She wasted no time sucking him hard and that was the final straw. Finn came, grabbing the sheets and moaning so loud that Rey was worried their neighbors could hear them.

Finn had orgasmed so quickly that Rey wasn't able to move her face away fast enough. So she swallowed every drop of his seed, drinking it down just as eagerly as he drank from her milk laden breasts. Playfully, she fondled his backside, sliding one of her hands around to cup his testicles.

Although he just reached his climax, the touch of Rey's fingers on Finn's sensitive skin overstimulated him. He thrusted into her mouth again and dug his fingers into her hair.

There was no sound in the room, save for the creaking of the bed, Finn's moans and the smacking of Rey's lips.

Once Rey was certain that her husband had finished orgasming, she pulled back and kissed her way up his torso until she met his mouth. Finn returned the kiss with fervor, tasting himself on her lips.

Finn gently cupped her breasts as they kissed, giving them playful squeezes. She purred into his mouth, enjoying how his cock brushed against her petals, and she hitched her breath. They engaged in foreplay for several minutes, just happy to be together. The moment Rey felt her walls squeeze again, she moaned, "Again."

It didn't take long for Finn to flip Rey on her back as he loomed on top of her, smiling. "You're so eager. I feel bad, leaving you with nothing."

"Then by all means, make it up to me," Rey said sultrily before sliding her hand around his neck and kissing him with wild abandon. She didn't have to tell Finn twice.

He entered her in one smooth stroke, causing her to cry out in delight. They made passionate love, with Finn thrusting and Rey matching his every move. Their hands entwined tightly as they joined their bodies together over and over again.

Rey's fingernails scratched Finn's back and he grunted, but the pain just fueled him to push deeper. His hands touched, fondled and squeezed as much of her as he could: her breasts, her stomach, her backside. Finn couldn't get enough of Rey and he expressed his love for her as much as possible.

Soon enough, Rey sensed her walls clamping down harder and faster on him. There was a steady surging that spread through her belly and ran to her core. She used her legs to clutch his body more firmly to her own, making the tension between them even more erotic. "Finn! A-ah! I'm so close!"

"Cum for me, baby." He whispered, kissing her neck.

Rey groaned and with a final thrust, she came. "FIIINNN!"

Her body felt numb all over and she hit the bed hard, panting, totally spent.

"You okay?" Finn asked, laying down next to her.

"I'm...totally fine." Rey reached out to take her husband's hand in hers, kissing it gently.

Finn tugged her up so she could rest her head on his chest. Then we'll have to do this more often, huh?"

"Oh, yes. Maybe Poe can watch Han on Saturday. We could have a date night _in the nude_." Rey's eyebrows waggled suggestively and Finn couldn't stop himself from laughing.

"I don't think I'd be able to watch a holovid or eat dinner with you walking around naked."

"That's the idea," she replied with a grin.

Finn shook his head amusingly, but a thought occurred to him. "Hold on." He went to the bathroom to get a washcloth and cleaned them both off. When he finished, he set the cloth on the nightstand and got back into bed, pulling the blankets up to cover their bodies. He placed a soft kiss on Rey's lips and cuddled with her.

"Good night, Rey. I love you."

"Good night, Finn. I love you, too." It didn't take long for them to pass out - thanks to their previous intimate activities - and they were happy and safe in each other's arms.

 


End file.
